A Dragon's Heart
by Caladhiel999
Summary: Long ago Ulfric met a young girl. The last of her kind and when she needed him he did not come. Now years later he meets her again. His feelings never changed, but can the same be said for her? Rated M for violence, drinking, language and sexual scenes.
1. Hatred

A Dragon's Heart

By: Caladhiel Alcarin

Chapter 1

Hatred

Ulfric's POV

How had they known we would be there!? Damn Imperials! They gagged me and tied my hands as they did with Ralof and my men. I heard struggling behind me and then more soldiers brought a struggling woman forward. She was screaming at them and thrashing around, I almost laughed. One of the soldiers had 4 fine but deep scratches on his face. She was quite young, her skin was pale almost white, her hair was a very dark brown and from what I could see of her eyes they were an emerald color. Her hair was very long and they were using it to pull her.

"We caught this one….hey!"

She bit one of them! She was like a wild animal!

"That is enough!"

One of them held a sword at her stomach and she stopped. This didn't keep her from glaring at him. Even I shivered at the glare. Her eyebrows were not too thin but they were perfectly shaped. Her lips were full and were the color of the reddest rose. She looked like a Nord but there was something different to her. Now that I looked closer she had a scar that started from her forehead, went down past her brow and ended at her cheek bone. Something about her was familiar but I could not figure out what or why. She turned her eyes on me and her glare intensified. I knew her, but I did not know how.

Gwyn's POV

There he was. The man responsible for all my suffering and hardship. The reason my mother ended up the way she was. I hated him! I hated him with everything I had in me.

"Is this one of yours?" one of the soldiers asked him.

He shook his head and they threw me on the wagon. He did not seem to understand why I was giving him the look I was.

"You do not remember me?" I asked.

He shook his head. I snorted.

"Of course not. I was not important enough to remember." I snapped.

"Watch your tongue! You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak! The true High King of Skyrim!" said another man.

I glared at him.

"I know damn well who he is! And he is no king! A true king helps people who are suffering! He does not cast them out! Especially when the mother is sick and her child is no more than ten." I snarled.

The man slowly looked at Ulfric and then back to me. I looked over at the sound of an opening gate.

"Helgen." I said.

"So you are from Skyrim?" asked the man.

"I was born in Kynesgrove." I said.

"Where are they taking us?" the horse thief asked.

"I don't know, but Soverngarde awaits."

I smirked.

"I shall not be dying this day. Auriel shall have to wait a little longer." I whispered.

They took us to the center of town and called us one by one. The horse thief tried to run and was shot down.

"You! Step forward."

I was shoved forward.

"Who are you?"

"Gwyn Snowfeather." I hissed.

"A Nord eh? You picked a bad time to come home friend."

"I am **not** your friend."

"Captain what do we do? She's not on the list."

"She goes to the block."

I looked right at the woman.

"I am going to kill you. Imperial bitch."

She drew her sword and I smirked. I was led to the block and an older man looked at Ulfric.

"Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm. You started this rebellion, plunged Skyrim into chaos. Now the Empire is going to put you down."

I glared at the man.

"So you must be General Tulius." I said.

He walked to me.

"And who are you?"

"None of your damn business! Your men grabbed me while I was trying to come home from Morrowind. I've done nothing wrong and now you're going to kill me?" I asked.

"You were part of Ulfric's group."

"What?! No I was not! I hate that man with everything I have in me! I would never help him."

"Then join the Legion."

I laughed.

"Even though I hate him, the Empire has no place in Skyrim! Just like those High Elf bastards have no right here."

He shook his head and walked away. A priestess came up and started to give her speech but a soldier walked forward.

"For the love of Talos shut-up and lets just get this over with."

"Very well."

They forced him down and he smiled at them.

"My ancestors are smiling at me Imperials. Can you say the same?"

They cut off his head and then a loud roar was heard. I looked up at the skies but there was nothing there.

"Next prisoner!"

They meant me.

"But what was that?" asked someone.

"I said next prisoner."

I walked forward and they pushed me down as they had the man before. I was still smirking and the woman looked severely frustrated.

"You face death and you think it a joke?"

"Today is not my day to die. It's yours." I said.

That was when it came. A big black dragon.


	2. Right and Wrong

Chapter 2

Right and Wrong

I rolled away and it forced everyone down. The man named Ralof came back and helped me up.

"Come on! Quickly!"

I nodded but as we were running, I saw Ulfric fall to the ground. I do not know why I went back for him. I suppose in my heart I knew that my mother would be ashamed if I just let him die. I ran back and grabbed him. I pulled with all my strength and dragged him to safety, which just so happened to be a small hole in the wall. He was completely unconscious and I couldn't wake him.

"Wonderful! Now I'm stuck here with the man I hate most in the world. And to top it all there is a fire breathing dragon destroying the village." I groaned.

Even so I could not help but admire his handsome features. He was a bit older than I and I was only 23 years old, so maybe 30? His hair was blond but there was brown in it and parts of it were braided. He looked very strong as well.

"It's a shame I hate you beyond belief." I muttered.

I watched as the dragon destroyed Helgen. There was nothing I could do and I looked down sadly. I hoped my mother was safe. I'd brought her with me but when I crossed the border I'd left her in a small cave and blocked it. Tears came to my eyes as I thought of my mother. She wasn't even my mother anymore. That's why I needed to find Auriel's bow! Then maybe, just maybe I would be able to bring her back. The only problem was I had no idea where to find it. I knew it was in Skyrim but I had no idea where. But I would never give up! I would get my mother back no matter the cost.

When the dragon had finally gone, I looked around outside. Everything had been destroyed.

"Halt!"

I knew that voice. I turned and faced the woman from before.

"I told you I would kill you." I said.

Ulfric's POV

As I opened my eyes, I saw the woman kill the Imperial captain. She used her bare hands! She turned and saw me, and her glare returned. I needed to know what this was about. I walked up to her and made her face me again.

"What did I do to you!?"

Her glare intensified and she threw me to the ground.

"If you cannot remember then I was obviously not important. Nor was my mother! Try thinking back about ten years! When a woman desperately needed your help! Try thinking back to a little girl you used to play with. I've done enough saving your ass and now I'm going home."

She walked off without another word.

_ Ten years ago? What little girl did I….._

I gasped and looked at her.

"Impossible!"

That little girl was gone. She died along with her mother.

"Wait!"

I ran after her without another thought.

Gwyn's POV

I groaned in frustration when I heard him running towards me. I turned to him.

"What?!"

He looked at me and I knew he remembered.

"Finally remembered who I am have you?"

"You cannot be her. She died! As did her mother!"

I laughed at his ignorance.

"Oh I am very much alive Ulfric. You and I grew up together for ten years of my life. Then when you found out what I really was you stopped coming around! So when your guards falsely accused us of theft you did nothing! I screamed your name! Called for help and you never came. They sent me to the Thalmor who treated me as a slave! When my mother started to…..change….they threw us out. I have lived in hell for the last 10 years of my life thanks to you! I hate you Ulfric Stormcloak!"

He looked ashamed.

"So then you came back for revenge?"

I shook my head.

"No. Killing you or putting you through the same pain would make me no better than the betrayed. No, I am looking for something and no I don't need or want your help." I snapped.

He grabbed my arm.

"Gwyn I….I never meant to hurt you."

I laughed at him.

"Then why? Why didn't you help me!?"

It was a question I'd longed to ask. But he did not answer.

"Did you know those Thalmor bastards killed my father? Just because he loved my mother and she was with child? No you probably did not. And to think that I once…."

I stopped and looked down. I had loved Ulfric once, he was the first and only man I'd ever loved. None of that mattered anymore.

"Just go back to your life Ulfric. Forget about me like you did before."

I ran off before he could say another word.

Ulfric's POV

There was nothing I could do but let her go. Just like I had all those years ago. She was the only girl and now woman I had ever loved. Before I thought it was simply childish feelings, but as we grew older things changed. Her mother was a Snow Elf and her father was a Nord. She was possibly the last one of her kind. And I knew I still loved her.


	3. Riverwood

Chapter 3

Riverwood

Gwyn's POV

I made my way down from the snowy mountain slopes to the warm weather of the valley. I collapsed near a lakeside and started to cry.

_ Why am I letting Ulfric Stormcloak make me cry?! I hate him!_

But even I knew there was a fine line between love and hate.

"You're alive!"

I jumped up ready to fight, but immediately recognized Ralof.

"That was a very brave thing you did. Going back for Lord Ulfric."

I looked away from him.

"Why do you hate him so?"

I did not answer.

"Very well. But you have no weapons or supplies. My sister Gerdur runs the mill in Riverwood. It's just a short way from here. I can help you if you'll let me."

I looked at him. I had no quarrel with him and he seemed to be a good man. I nodded and we set off for Riverwood. I had never been there before but it was a quite little place with lots of trees and a river that ran clear. I smiled a bit and enjoyed the gentle breeze.

"Ralof?!" came a woman's voice.

A blond haired woman came rushing forward.

"Gerdur."

He embraced his sister.

"We heard that Ulfric had been captured."

"We were. Along with this brave woman."

She looked at me.

"Is she a Nord?"

I smirked.

"Yes I am." I answered.

"She saved Jarl Ulfric's life at a great risk of her own."

"We heard talk of a dragon attacking Helgen." she said.

He nodded and she led us over to the riverside. Ralof sat down on a large tree stump and I stood beside him. He told his sister about his capture.

"It's true. A dragon did attack Helgen. To be correct, it destroyed it! This woman was at the chopping block when it came. As I was running with her, she went back. Lord Ulfric had fallen down and she went back for him. She kept him alive."

I looked away to show I did not care.

"Thank you. Not just for Ulfric's rescue but Ralof's safe return. Take this key and take whatever you need."

"No I could not do that."

"Please, I would not feel right sending you away with nothing."

"All I truly need is a bow and some arrows. And possibly a dagger."

She gave me her own steel dagger and then handed me a folded piece of paper.

"Give this to the Blacksmith, Alvor. He'll give you what you want or he'll have no more lumber until he pays me what he owes."

I smiled.

"Thank you. If there is ever anything I can do you have but to ask."

"Actually there is something. Someone needs to go to the Jarl of Whiterun and tell him about the dragon. If you would do that, this whole village would be in your debt."

I nodded.

"It shall be done."

Ulfric's POV

I returned to Windhelm safely. Though I should have been happy, I still hated myself for what I had done.

"Or rather what I should have done." I whispered to myself.

I walked through the doors of my palace and Galmar came running to me.

"Ulfric! We'd heard you'd been captured!"

"We were." I said.

I walked past him and sat down.

"Ulfric? What happened?"

"Do you remember what I told you? The memory that has always haunted me?"

"About the girl? Gwyn Snowfeather?"

I nodded.

"I thought she'd been killed."

"She was never dead. She's here in Skyrim. She's….she's grown up."

"But so have you. I'll bet her feelings haven't changed!" he laughed.

"They have. She hates me now and rightly so! I wasn't there for her!"

I hated myself!

"There is a fine line between love and hate old friend." said Galmar.

I looked up at him and shook my head.

"Not for her. And after I abandoned her the way I did, I'm surprised she didn't kill me. I still love her Galmar. I always have." I said.

"Did you tell her?" I shook my head. "Then how can you know if she does not still feel that way?!"

"How could I have possibly told her when…."

"DOVAHKIIN!"

My eyes went wide.

"Did you…."

He nodded.

"The Dragonborn." He said.


	4. Dovahkiin

Chapter 4

Dovahkiin

Gwyn's POV

I did what Gerdur asked and ended up biting off more than I could chew. I was suddenly thrust into a whole different problem than my own. I killed a dragon, absorbed some sort of power and then hear the word 'Dovahkiin' being shouted from somewhere. I returned to the Jarl anyway. On my way I heard talk of someone called 'Dragonborn' and how they had come to save Skyrim.

"Jarl Balgruuf, the dragon has been dealt with."

"What happened out there?"

"We killed the dragon." I said.

"She is being modest my Jarl. She is the one who finished the beast. Many of the men believe she is Dragonborn." said the dark elf.

I scowled at her and several people gasped.

"You are the one the Greybeards have summoned." said the Jarl.

"Didn't you hear the call as you returned to Whiterun?" asked another man.

"Stop! Who are the Greybeards and what do they want with me?" I asked.

"That is between you and the Greybeards. You will find them on High Hrothgar."

I was losing control and being pushed farther and father from my goal. Then again, if what people said was true, I might be able to use what they taught me to my advantage.

"How do I get there?"

Ulfric's POV

First a dragon attacked Helgen and now the Dragonborn was being summoned. Everything was happening all at once and so very fast. I hoped Gwyn was alright. I had to find a way to apologize to her or to at least let her know how terrible I felt. I looked at my quill and knew it was worth trying.

Gwyn's POV

I managed to make it to Ivarsted. Only encountering a few bears and spiders along the way. I had barely stepped onto the bridge when a man came running up to me.

"I've been looking for you, got something I'm, supposed to deliver."

I turned and faced him.

"Let's see here….I have a letter from Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak. You have friends in high places. Looks like that's it. Got to go."

He ran off before I could even say a word. I shook my head and looked at the letter. I wanted to throw it away, but I just put it in my pack and walked towards the mountain.

"On your way up the 7,000 steps again Klimik?"

"Nah not today."

"Excuse me?"

The two men looked at me.

"Is this the way to High Hrothgar?"

"Yes."

I noticed a sack of supplies near him.

"You deliver supplies?"

"Yeah but I'm not as young as I used to be."

I smiled small.

"I'm going up there anyway. I could take it for you."

"You would? Well thank you. Be careful on your way up."

I nodded and said good-bye. It grew cold as I climbed those steps. I encountered a few people along the way, but they did not say much. As night fell I stopped and I made a fire. I took Ulfric's note out and opened it.

_Gwyn,_

_ I know there is a very good chance you will not even read this letter, but I have to try. You have to know how much I truly hate myself for what did all those years ago. I heard you calling and I ignored you. I should have gone to you and I know it! When I saw you in Helgen I couldn't believe you were alive! I was so happy you were safe. I heard that you'd been killed along with your mother by the Thalmor nearly 3 years ago. That is one of the reasons why I hate those Thalmor! I even went to their Embassy and asked for you. They said you were gone and rightly so. They said a child of mixed blood like you had no place among them. I hit that guard right in the face and walked away. _

_ I will admit I cried. I thought you were dead and it was my fault. I do not ask your forgiveness only because I know I do not deserve it. I searched for you and your mother for over a year, and then had no choice but to return to Windhelm. I should have looked longer. You have every right to hate me, and I despise myself still for what I did. No amount of apologies could ever be good enough for what I did to you and your mother. The gates of Windhelm will always be open to you and you will always have a room ready for you in the Palace of Kings. I know I may never see you again and I understand. Please be safe Gwyn, look after yourself. And know that I always….that I….it doesn't matter. A day will not go by where I do not think of you. Farewell Gwyn. _

_ Ulfric Stormcloak_

A few tears rolled down my cheeks. I knew what he was trying to say. I'd always known Ulfric loved me, I didn't know he still did. I dried my eyes and put out the fire. I wouldn't be able to sleep, not after reading that. I continued up the steps until I heard something moving. I stopped and immediately hit the ground. I could see well in the dark, so I easily spotted the very large beast above an alcove. I slowly took an arrow and aimed carefully. I aimed for it's eye and fired. It fell dead and rolled off the ledge. I walked over and took my arrow. It looked like a Frost Troll. I shrugged and kept walking. When I saw the monastery I ran towards the doors. It was much warmer inside and very, very quiet.

"Hello?"

Several old men walked out and looked at me.

"Welcome to High Hrothgar."

"I'm answering the summons." I said.

"Yes indeed. Please demonstrate your th'um. Do not fear for our safety."

I was uncertain but did as he asked.

"FUS!"

"Well done."

The Greybeards taught me the second word of unrelenting force, or fus ro da in the dragon language. And then of course they wanted me to go and fetch something. I clenched my fists.

"I am NOT your errand girl." I growled.

"Please, the horn is a final test. To prove to us that you are truly Dragonborn."

I sighed in frustration but nodded. I left without a second thought and made my way back down those damned steps.


	5. The Blades

Chapter 5

The Blades

I went to get the horn. I went through all the trouble of getting to it only to find a note saying to go to the inn in Riverwood. I tore up the note in frustration and walked towards the door. I found some better armor in an old chest and some gold and sellable objects as well. I took those and then left. I was going to Riverwood and I wasn't going to be so easy on whomever took the horn. Lucky for me it was only a few days from where I was.

"I swear this is getting out of hand."

I started to walk forward only to hear hooves galloping towards me. A horse was being chased by two saber tooth cats. I took two arrows and fired without hesitation. I ran towards the horse, but it was still pretty spooked. I managed to calm him down and then looked around for it's rider. None one was coming for him and I didn't see any bodies. The horse nudged me and I smirked.

"What?"

I took a carrot from my bag and gave it to him. He actually started to sniff around my bag to see if I had anymore. I laughed and shook my head.

"Sorry no more. Go on back to your master."

I walked away but the horse followed. I turned around and smiled a little.

"So you want to come with me then? Alright, but don't be expecting carrots all the time."

I mounted him and he shook his mane.

"You need a name…..perhaps…..Brego. What do you say?"

He whinnied and bobbed his head. I smiled and pat his neck.

"Alright then Brego."

I nudged his ribs and he galloped forward.

Ulfric's POV

If she'd received my letter I did not know. I had received no word from her. She was always on my mind though.

Gwyn's POV

I asked for the attic room but the woman said they didn't have one. She gave me a room and then followed me inside.

"So you're it? The Dragonborn."

I turned and glared at her. She gave me the horn.

"We need to talk."

"Then start talking!" I snarled.

"Not here. Follow me."

I growled but followed her into a cellar.

"Now start talking or I'll get even angrier." I said.

"I heard the Greybeards summon you and I knew I had to find you."

"Why did you take the horn and what do you want with me?"

"I'll explain what I want when I want."

I slammed my fists down on the table.

"You'll answer the questions I ask or I'll walk out of here and you'll never see me again."

I turned to leave and she stopped me.

"Wait! Alright, I took the horn because I knew they would send you to get it. I had to make sure you were the real thing. And I need your help."

I turned back around and crossed my arms.

"Very well. I want to know your name though. Your real name."

"My real name really is Delphine. I'm the last member of the Blades."

I had never heard of them before. She must have seen my confusion because she smirked. She explained to me how the Blades used to fight dragons and how the Thalmor were also looking for them. I clenched my fists.

"What's wrong?"

"If you want me to eliminate the Thalmor I'll gladly do so." I hissed.

"No that's not what we need or what I want. Dragons are coming back. And they didn't just disappear they were dead."

I sighed.

"How do you know the dragons were truly dead?"

"Because I visited the ancient burial mounds. I know where the next one will be. In Kynesgrove."

My eyes widened and I gasped.

"What?"

"Kynesgrove. That's where the next dragon will be."

I was starting to panic.

"Then we have to get going! NOW!"

I ran out the door before she could stop me. I jumped on Brego and she came running out. She had her own horse and we raced towards Kynesgrove.


	6. Fear

Chapter 6

Fear

When we finally made it to Kynesgrove I jumped off Brego.

"I'm hoping you're wrong about this." I said to Delphine.

She didn't say anything. We rushed up to the burial mound and the same black dragon from Helgen came. We hid behind a boulder and listened. It was speaking in it's own language and I had no clue what they were saying. A skeletal dragon came up from the burial mound and it's flesh and scales returned. My eyes were wide. It then turned and looked directly at me.

_ Oh no._

Ulfric's POV

I'd heard that a dragon attacked Kynesgrove. The second I did hear I was terrified. Gwyn was born in Kynesgrove and she said she was going to go home.

"I have to go to Kynesgrove." I said.

"Ulfric, you cannot go there now. We have a war to plan." said Galmar.

"I don't give a damn! If she dies….."

"…..I said let me inside!"

Galmar and I both looked towards the doors.

"The palace is closed."

I looked back at Galmar.

"Were you expecting someone?"

He shook his head.

"She needs help! Get the Jarl! He knows who she is."

I was curious now. I walked to the door and opened it. I saw Delphine but more importantly, I saw Gwyn.

"Gwyn!"

I ran out and lifted her into my arms.

"What happened to her!?"

"A dragon happened in Kynesgrove. She's the Dragonborn."

My eyes went wide and I looked at the bleeding woman in my arms. I looked back at Delphine and nodded. I carried Gwyn upstairs and to my own bed. I laid her down and Galmar came running inside.

"This is her?"

I just nodded and had him get a healer. I moved her hair from her face and stroked her cheek.

"I should have gone with you." I whispered.

A few tears fell but when I heard them coming I stopped. The healer shooed me from the room so she could undress Gwyn. I sat on the steps right outside.

"She'll be alright."

I appreciated that Galmar was trying to reassure me, but it didn't help much. When the healer did come out she looked at me.

"She needs rest and constant attention. She's lucky to be alive I think."

"Thank you."

I walked inside and found her sweating. I sighed and wiped her brow and face.

"You were right Ulfric, you still love her."

I smiled a little, but my eyes remained on Gwyn.

"She's the Dragonborn, Galmar."

"What? This girl? She doesn't look very strong."

I laughed dryly.

"I would not let her hear you say that. She killed an Imperial captain with her bare hands. She carried me to safety. She's far stronger than you or I." I said.

"She would be valuable to us then. If she can fight like you say she can."

I shook my head.

"She would not join us, and I do not want her to fight. Seeing her like this…..if I lost her…." I laughed at myself. "She is not even mine to lose. But I would never forgive myself or whoever hurt her."

He put a hand on my shoulder, but I still did not look at him.

"I think I can handle things while you look after her. She's a lovely girl."

"Thank you old friend."

He left the room and I took Gwyn's hand. I pulled down the blanket to see where the dragon had hurt her. I held my breath when I saw her stomach, chest and shoulder had been hurt. It looked as though the dragon had bitten her. I moved my foot and knocked over her bag. My letter fell out. I picked it up and found tear stains on it. I looked at her sleeping form.

_ She still loves me!_

Somewhere in her heart she still loved me.


	7. I Still Love You!

Chapter 7

I Still Love You!

Gwyn's POV

I slowly opened my eyes and blinked a few times. I took a deep breath and then looked around. I was in a soft bed and covered by a warm blanket.

"Delphine?" I asked.

"No."

My eyes widened. I knew that voice.

"Ulfric?!"

I sat up but screamed in pain and fell back.

"Shhh-hh!"

Two warm hands touched me and I fought back tears of pain.

"Gwyn please, I know you don't want to be here, but you're hurt. That dragon did a good deal of damage. I beg you to just stay still. Don't try and sit up."

I opened my eyes and looked into his.

"How did I get here?" I asked.

"Delphine brought you here from Kynesgrove. When I saw you bleeding like that…..I'd never been so scared in all my life." he said.

I glared at him and looked away.

"I have. The day they killed my father and the day my mother…."

His hands left and I missed their warmth.

"I know….I know."

His voice was shaking. I turned to see tears in his eyes.

"I should have gone to you. I will forever hate myself for not doing so."

I started to reach for his hand but stopped.

"Jarls are not supposed to cry." I said.

He chuckled.

"No, I suppose not. Gwyn…"

He reached for my hand but I pulled it back.

"I trusted you Ulfric. I loved you."

Ulfric's POV

My eyes widened. She was staring into the fire as she said the words. I had to tell her.

"Gwyn…I still love you."

She looked at me in surprise and I grabbed her hand.

"You are the only one I ever loved and the only one I ever will love. Even if you hate me…I will always love you Gwyn Snowfeather."

I let go of her hand but she held onto mine.

"I needed you and you did not come. Why?" she asked.

Her voice was softer now.

"I was afraid. Afraid of what my people would think if I helped you and your mother. I should have and I wish I had. Maybe then things would have been different."

Gwyn's POV

There was so much pain in his voice. Even though it hurt badly, I sat up and touched his face.

"I never thought I would say this to you. I forgive you Ulfric."

He smiled at me and I smiled a little. He hugged me gently and I closed my eyes. I buried my face in his fur coat and took a deep breath.

"Thank you Gwyn. I promise you I will never leave you again."

"You better not."

He laughed and stroked my hair. I liked it when he stroked my hair, so when he stopped I looked at him.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Why did you stop?" I asked.

He chuckled. He pulled me back into his arms and continued to stroke my hair. He lay me down and then stood up.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To get you food. You have not eaten in about 2 days. Your body needs food to heal. Please just lie still and don't try and leave that bed."

I scowled.

"I am not stupid Ulfric."

"I never said you were, but you are reckless. I know full well that has not changed in you."

He left the room and I imitated his voice.

"I know full well that has not changed in you."

I crossed my arms and shook my head. I had to smile.

"You may think I have changed, but it is you who has changed. And I'm glad you have." I whispered.

I closed my eyes and sighed in content. The boy I loved was still there within the man. Ulfric and I had both grown, and I had been wrong. People could change, they just needed a reason to do so.


	8. Joining the Stormcloaks

Chapter 8

Joining the Stormcloaks

I heard the door open and I smiled.

"I thought you went to get food, I don't smell any."

"Sorry to disappoint you." came a rough voice.

I sat up quickly and regretted it. The man rushed over and seemed unsure of what to do. I didn't know what else to do except….

"ULFRIC!" I cried.

Ulfric's POV

I heard her shout my name and ran as fast as I could. Galmar was in the room.

"Galmar what are you doing?"

"I came in to see if she was alright and to see if you were here. She sat up too fast."

I went to Gwyn and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Gwyn it's alright. I'm here now."

She grabbed my hand and said,

"I hate dragons."

I chuckled and so did Galmar.

"I don't believe anyone likes them."

"I shall leave you two alone then."

I nodded and Galmar left the room. When I looked back at Gwyn, I found her eyes closed. I smiled and touched her face. A smile spread across her own face and she sighed.

"Ulfric?"

"Hm?"

"I want to join the Stormcloaks."

My heart skipped a beat.

"Gwyn no. It's too dangerous and if anything happened to you….."

I closed my eyes until I felt her soft hand on my cheek. I opened my eyes and found her smiling at me.

"I think I proved I am far more dangerous than anything in Skyrim."

"When did you prove that?"

She giggled.

"When I was four."

I groaned and she laughed.

"Do you not remember?"

"Oh no I remember. I was bruised and I never heard the end of it from the guards. Some of the older guards still laugh at me."

She smiled and took my hand.

"Ulfric I can help you and you know it. Please do not treat me like something that will easily break." She whispered.

I sighed and nodded.

"As you wish." I said.

I was rewarded with a smile and then she closed her eyes again. She shivered and I frowned.

"Are you cold?"

"A little bit. Even for being half snow-elf." she joked.

I chuckled and then went around to the other side of the bed. I slid in next to her and she immediately grabbed onto me. I smiled and put my arms around her.

"Better?" I asked.

"Much." she murmured.

I had dreamed of this once. Of sleeping in bed with Gwyn in my arms. She fell asleep and I just watched her. She looked so very peaceful and content, just lying there in my arms. In this moment there was no Dragonborn or Jarl of Windhelm. There was just Gwyn Snowfeather and Ulfric Stormcloak. I leaned forward and kissed her temple.

"I love you Gwyn Snowfeather. Always and forever." I whispered.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep myself.

Gwyn's POV

Though my healing was slow and painful, Ulfric stayed with me through it all. The love for him that had long been buried was surfacing, and this time I did not try and stop it. When the healer finally said I could leave the bed none could stop me. I got up and ran through the palace a couple of times before coming back. Ulfric laughed at me and I smirked. I threw myself at him, causing him to fall back onto the bed. At first both of us were laughing but then I blushed. I realized I was on top of him and immediately backed off.

"We're not children anymore." I said.

He sighed.

"No….we're not." he said quietly.

I felt very hot under his gaze and I moved my hair in front of my face. He moved closer to me and lifted my chin. I looked into his eyes and he smiled softly. Slowly he leaned forward and I could not move. As he came closer I closed my eyes and leaned with him. When his lips touched mine I felt like melting in his arms. He wrapped his arms around me and I did the same. I pulled him closer to me and his tongue traced my bottom lip. He pushed his tongue through my lips and I opened my mouth for him. He curled his tongue around mine and I held him tighter. His skin was warm where as mine was usually cold. My body fit perfectly against his as though we were made for each other. One of his hands burrowed into my hair and the other rested on the small of my back. He tasted like sweet wine to me. He slowly pulled away from me and I opened my eyes.

"Promise me something Gwyn."

"Hm?"

He cupped my face and looked into my eyes.

"When you leave…..be careful. I cannot lose you Gwyn. If I do I will have nothing left in this world."

I smiled a bit and nodded.

"I promise Ulfric." I said.

He smiled at me and then pulled me to him. A frantic knock came at the door and Ulfric pulled away. His steward opened the door.

"My Jarl, there has been another vampire attack!"

I frowned.

"Where?"

"Inside the city!"

Ulfric gasped and looked at me.

"Forgive me Gwyn, I have to go. These vampire attacks have been getting worse lately."

I nodded.

"Go." I said.

He ran off and I smiled a bit. He was a good man and a great Jarl.

"He would be a great High King." I said to myself.

I went downstairs and Galmar smiled at me.

"Good to finally see you up."

I raised a brow.

"You didn't see me running through this place?" I asked him.

"Can't say that I did."

I shrugged and he chuckled.

"Ulfric tells me you intend to join the Stormcloaks. Good, we could use someone like you."

"So what do I have to do?" I asked.

"Go out to the Serpent's Stone and kill an Ice Wraith." he said.

I raised my brows.

"That's it?"

"What do you mean that's it?"

I chuckled and shook my head.

"Nothing, how do I get there?"

Galmar gave me directions and then I went on my way. On my way out I found Ulfric.

"Ulfric!"

He smiled at me as I approached. I looked at the bodies near the front gate.

"Is that a vampire?" I asked.

"Yes. The cursed beasts have never come inside the city before. However I do not think you came out here just to see what a vampire was."

I bit my lip.

"I'm off to kill an ice wraith." I said.

His eyes widened and then he smacked his hand to his face.

"Galmar…." he growled.

"What's wrong? Isn't this what new recruits usually do?" I asked.

"Yes but I told him you didn't have to."

I scowled at him.

"Ulfric! Just because I'm special to you doesn't mean I need special treatment."

"But Gwyn….."

"No! I'm going to kill the ice wraith just like every other recruit." I said firmly.

He opened his mouth but he couldn't find any words. I smiled and nodded.

"Now I'll be back soon, I'll be careful and I won't get hurt."

I kissed him and then went to the gates.

"I love you." he said.

I stopped and slowly turned.

"What?"

He walked up and kissed me. When he pulled away he smiled.

"I love you." he repeated.

I didn't know what to say. I knew I should tell him I loved him too.

"I…..thank you."

His face fell and I sighed.

_ You fool Gwyn!_

"You should go and come back quickly." he said.

"Ulfric I….."

"You don't have to explain yourself. Go and come back soon." he told me.

I sighed and nodded. I left the city and made my way north to the Serpent's stone.

Ulfric's POV

I wondered if I had been to bold or too hasty. I knew Gwyn had hated me for years and was only just starting to let herself feel for me again. I walked back to the palace of the kings and sat on my throne.

"What did you do?" Galmar asked me.

I sighed.

"I told her I loved her."

He seemed confused and I almost laughed at the look on his face.

"Gwyn has hated me for so long, and I know her feelings for me are slowly coming back. I think I made her feel uncomfortable and rushed when I told her I loved her." I explained.

He sighed and shook his head.

"She loves you old friend. I can see it in her eyes."

I looked at him.

"Really?"

He nodded.

"Whenever she sees you her eyes seem to shine. Even at the mention of your name." he told me.

I had to smile at that. I was already missing Gwyn more than before.

"She's strong, she'll be back before you know it. I doubt anything could keep her away." Galmar said.

I nodded and went to my chamber. I stared out the window at the road waiting for her to come home.


	9. The Frost Dragon

I know not if anyone else notices this, but there is almost alwats a frost dragon on the left side of Windhelm. Anytime I come back from that Serpent Stone quest I get attacked by that Frost Dragon. Anyway enjoy dearies! =D

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

The Frost Dragon

Gwyn's POV

Getting to the Serpent's stone was not easy. It was a long and cold journey but I made it. I walked to the stone and looked around. The wind was howling and the snow was almost blinding, but there was no ice wraith. I sighed and decided to wait for one to appear. I had nothing to make a fire so I just huddled behind the stone to block the wind. I missed Ulfric's warm embrace and his warm hands.

Just before sunrise I heard a strange sort of crunching sound. I took my bow and drew an arrow. I peered around the stone and saw what had to be an ice wraith. I took a deep breath and slowly came out. So far it had not seen me, at least not the one I was looking at. I heard another noise behind me and slowly turned. There were two ice wraiths.

"Right, maybe I bit off more than I could chew again. I really have a bad habit of doing this don't I?"

I fired at the one and then drew a dagger on the other.

_ Ulfric will never let me hear the end of this!_

I managed to hit the other one with my dagger and hurt it, but did not kill it.

_ I need to make sure I ask Ulfric for a sword when I get back._

I cried out when ice shot up from the ground and cut my leg.

"Damn you!" I hissed.

I whacked it hard and it shattered. Now I just had one more to worry about. I took my bow and notched two arrows. It came zooming at me and I released the arrows. It shattered like the one before it and I smiled in triumph. I knew Galmar would want proof of my victory so I took both sets of teeth and wrapped them in a cloth. I did a little spell so that they would not melt and then looked at my leg. There was ice stuck in it and I groaned.

_ If it hit something vital and I pull it out that could be bad. But it will make my journey back even more difficult._

I weighed my options and decided it would be best to leave the ice in there. At least until I got back. I shouldered my pack and started to walk again.

Ulfric's POV

She had been gone for quite a while now. I was starting to get even more worried. I made my way downstairs and sat down to eat. Before I could even take a bite of bread I heard shouts from outside. I groaned and walked outside and my eyes went wide. There was a dragon flying around the city! It breathed ice instead of fire but it made it no less dangerous. I drew my sword and ran out to help. A th'um knocked the dragon back a bit and it was no mine.

"Gwyn." I said.

I looked around for her desperately, but in the chaos I could not find her. I saw the dragon land outside the wall and I rushed outside. There was Gwyn firing arrows at the dragon.

"GWYN!" I shouted.

The dragon looked right at me and I held up my sword. It drew its head back, ready to turn me to solid ice.

"NO! NOT HIM!"

Gwyn slid under the dragon and cut it as she did. It roared in pain and she sliced its face. Then she jumped up and drove her dagger into its head. It gave one last roar and she shouted it down. She fell off its head and into the snow.

"Gwyn!"

I rushed forward and she smiled at me.

"Funny how we keep meeting under such dangerous circumstances."

I had to laughed and she tried to stand. She was putting all her weight on one leg. I frowned and looked at her leg. There was ice in it and it was turning blue, almost black! I lifted her into my arms and she groaned.

"Ulfric I can still walk."

"Be silent! You are wounded and in need of healing. I told Galmar you did not have to go up there!"

She held up two sets of teeth and I stopped. I slowly looked from the teeth to her.

"Two ice wraiths? You couldn't leave with just killing one Gwyn?"

She frowned. She started to imitate my voice.

"Oh well done Gwyn! You're even stronger than I thought."

I sighed.

"Yes Gwyn it was well done. But you are lucky to be alive!"

"Hey now I thought there was only one. The other one snuck up on me. And I'm alive am I not."

I smirked.

"Yes you are alive."

She nodded, but I still carried her all the way back to the palace. I took her to my chamber again and had a healer look at her leg. She did what she could and then left. Gwyn was staring into the fire. I feared I had truly upset her.

"Gwyn….I did not mean to sound so…."

"It's not you Ulfric." she said quietly.

I was relieved to hear that, but still curious as to why she was upset. I slowly put my hand on her knee and she sighed.

"This has to do with why you came to Skyrim doesn't it." I said.

She smirked.

"You always were smart Ulfric. And you're right."

I did not want to pry, I knew that would only upset her. She put her hand over mine and took a deep breath.

"It's because of my mother." She whispered.


	10. The Betrayed

Chapter 10

The Betrayed

Gwyn's POV

I knew Ulfric would never betray me again, and I was going to take a chance.

"Can I trust you Ulfric? Can I trust you like I did when we were children?" I asked.

He took my hands in his and I looked at him.

"You can trust me Gwyn. I swear I shall never betray you again."

I nodded and took another deep breath.

"After the Thalmor banished us from their embassy…..my mother took me to Morrowind. She left me there with a farmer and his wife then left. She told me she had to go and avenge my father's murder. Being a simple child I asked her how. She told me she was going to find Auriel's bow. It is an ancient weapon with power from Auriel himself. I begged to go with her, but she told me it was not safe. So I stayed with the farmers, and they were kind to me. But when I turned sixteen I knew I had to go and find my mother. She was not difficult to track down, all I had to do was ask people if they had seen a snow elf and follow their directions. I came to a small cave near Markarth. It was dark and dangerous and I was attacked by one of the betrayed. That's how I got this.." I pointed to the scar on my forehead. "I had no choice but to kill him. I had to kill a lot of them. I regret it everyday. As I went deeper into the cave I saw normal footprints. I followed them until I found my mother. She….she…."

Tears started to roll down my cheeks. Ulfric moved onto the bed and put his arm around me.

"She's not the same. She became one of them. The only reason I knew it was her was because she was wearing the locket my father gave her. She never took it off. And now I never take it off. It was pain and hatred that turned her heart and then her."

He sucked in a breath.

"So then since you hated me all these years…."

I put my finger to his lips.

"I am only half snow elf. I will never become one of them. And since I saw how my mother became one of them….I swore I would never allow hatred or pain to consume me. And that is why I cam back, to find Auriel's bow. It is my only chance of saving her and my people. And lastly…..to avenge my father. The father I never got to know because of me. If my mother had not had me…..then maybe…."

Ulfric pulled me to him and I cried.

"That was not your fault Gwyn! Don't you ever blame yourself for that! Those witch-elves killed your father not you! Your father loved your mother and they had you. There is nothing wrong with what they did. And if they had not I would never have met you. I would not be the man I am today. You made me a better man, a better Jarl and a better warrior. I don't know what I would've done if you'd never existed." he said.

I calmed down a bit and looked into his eyes. I had hated him for so many years, and yet I had never stopped loving him. And all the years I had been gone he had loved me, even looked for me. Knowing all that…..it made me feel warm and loving. I reached up and touched his face, tracing his lips and jaw. I slowly leaned forward and pressed my lips to his. He laced his fingers with mine and laid back. I traced his lips with the tip of my tongue and nibbled his lower lip. He moaned and I took that opportunity to slip my tongue into his mouth. Just like last time, he tasted of sweet wine. His hand tunneled into my hair and he kissed me harder. His beard rasped against my skin and I loved the feeling. I wondered if this was what my mother felt like when she met my father. Ulfric sat up but kept kissing me, and he pulled me onto his lap. I wrapped my legs around his waist and his hands wandered under my tunic. His hands were rough but they were warm. I pulled away to gasp for air but he just started to kiss my neck.

"Oh!"

I craned my neck so that he had better access. He sucked lightly and nipped here and there. I had never felt anything so pleasurable in my life. I pushed off his coat and tried to work on his armor.

"Do you always wear this damned armor?!" I hissed.

He chuckled and guided my hand to the clasps. I smiled and removed them. He had only a tunic left and it was cut low so it revealed much of his chest. Golden hair was splattered across it. It was hard to believe at times that he was the same boy I grew up with. I kissed his lips and roamed his chest with my hands. He was muscular compared to the thin, lanky boy I once knew. I ran my hands up his back and pulled back.

"Ulfric….turn around."

He sighed.

"Gwyn you don't want to see…."

"Turn around!" I said loudly.

He did as I asked and I gasped. There were scars along his back and on his sides.

"Who did this to you?" I asked.

He put his tunic back on and looked into the fire.

"Elenwen and her high elves."

I gasped again and my hand flew to my mouth. Tears welled up in my eyes and when I blinked they fell.

"Why? Why did they do this to you?" I asked.

"I was captured and they wanted information. They broke me they….they even used you as a means of torture. They told me you suffered in their dungeon and were made to serve them. But it was you that kept me going Gwyn. I knew those elves were lying and I knew I would get out of there and find you. I searched for so long Gwyn, so very long. I finally went back to the embassy and demanded information about you. I hid my face so they wouldn't try and lie. Then they told me you and your mother were dead. I punched that guard right in the face and never looked back. I cried for days and even in the following years I forever blamed myself. I still blame myself for what happened to your mother. I'm so, so sorry Gwyn."

I put my arms around his shoulders and rested my head on his back.

"No Ulfric, do not be sorry. It was my mother's hatred for the Thalmor that made her what she is. Not you. You searched for us, you searched all of Skyrim and even went back to those….." I stopped and took a deep breath. "And I know why you did it." I whispered.

He stiffened and I turned his face to mine.

"It's alright."

He covered my hand and I smiled.

"Let me see you." I whispered.

He seemed uncertain but then he lifted his tunic and took it off. I felt his back and his side. I was very gentle as I traced one of the scars.

"I thought I had been through hell….oh Ulfric I am so sorry." I said.

He stroked my cheek and I looked up at him.

"As I said it was the thought of you that kept me going. They tried to break me, but I wouldn't let them. I'm just sorry you have to see what they did."

I shook my head and wrapped my arms around him.

"You are no longer the thin, lanky boy I once knew. Now you are a man, a strong and handsome man. And I….I…"

I couldn't say it. I didn't know how. He put his arms around me and said,

"I know."

That was all he said.

"You do?" I asked.

He chuckled and then looked me in the eyes.

"Of course I know. You would never have risked your life for mine in Helgen if some part of you did not. You would not have cried because of my letter if you had not. You don't have to say the words aloud. I've always known Gwyn."

I smiled and hugged him again.

"Someday I will find a way to say the words. I promise."

He chuckled and stroked my hair.

"I look forward to that day." he whispered.

I smiled.


	11. Sleeping Together

Chapter 11

Sleeping Together

When it was time to sleep I gave Ulfric a curious look.

"What?"

"Since I am no longer wounded I shall sleep in a different room." I said.

I could swear he was blushing.

"Y-You do not have to. You can stay with me if you wish."

I stared into his eyes and he stared back into mine. I slowly nodded and he smiled a bit. I smirked and raised a brow.

"I do believe you are blushing, O mighty warrior." I said.

He growled at me and I just started to laugh. He scowled at me and I tried to stop, but I couldn't. He started to smile a bit and then a knock came at the door.

"Ulfric! There has been another attack!"

He looked at me.

"Come inside Galmar." I called.

He walked in and looked at Ulfric.

"Vampires are attacking Ulfric!"

I narrowed my eyes and got out of the bed.

"Gwyn where are you going?" They both asked.

I looked at them.

"I'm going to make sure they never come back here." I said.

Ulfric's POV

She ran out the door and I couldn't stop her. I sighed and then shook my head.

"You're not going to try and stop her?" Galmar asked.

"I couldn't even if I wanted to. Once she makes up her mind no one can change it." I told him.

He laughed and I looked at him.

"What?"

"Nothing."

He left the room and I wondered what he had been laughing about. I went to the window and saw Gwyn talking to an armored orc. I frowned and wondered what it could be about. I sat down on the bed and thought about the years when we were children. I smiled when I remembered carrying her on my back and her begging for more. I always told her no and she would say I was mean. I laughed softly to myself and then she walked through the door. She gave me an amused look.

"What's so funny?" she asked me.

I stood up and shook my head. I walked over to her and stared into her eyes. That piercing green seemed to stare into my very soul. I reached up and stroked her face. She leaned into my palm and closed her eyes. I wanted so badly to kiss her, to make sure she knew how much I loved her. I felt her hand on mine and my eyes widened for a second.

"Ulfric I need to talk with you."

I nodded and she led me to the bed. We sat down and she took my hands in hers.

"I know how to stop these vampire attacks. I'm going to join the Dwanguard…which means I might not see you for a few months."

My heart was breaking at her words. I looked down.

"I know you don't want me to go because I could get hurt, but I have to! I just have this feeling it will help me find the bow. I don't know why but I just know it will. And I have to deal with the dragon problem, Auriel's bow could help me. Then we would all be safe." she said.

I couldn't take it anymore. I looked up, grabbed her face and smashed my lips to hers. She was frozen for a moment before wrapped her arms around me. I pulled her onto my lap and she wrapped her legs around me as well. Her delicate hands caressed my face and she pulled back slightly.

"I love you too Ulfric." she whispered.

I knew she said 'too' because I had already said it before. I could feel the warmth from her lips and I stroked her cheek.

"I was so afraid I had said too much too soon. Oh Gwyn I…."

She kissed me to silence me. She pulled back again.

"Shhh! Right now I don't want you to talk…..I want you to kiss me and love me as you have longed to." she said against my lips.

My breath hitched and I held her tighter.

"Are you certain?" I asked in a low voice.

She rubbed her breasts against my chest I moaned.

"Yes Ulfric. Make love to me." She murmured.

I kissed her lips again, slowly and gently. Though I wanted to throw her down onto the bed and have my way with her, she was far too precious to me. I took my time and let her feel comfortable. I was going to wait for her to take things further. She pushed off my coat and played with the bottom of my tunic. Her hands were cold on my skin but I loved the feeling. She slowly lifted it and I pulled away so she could take it off. She looked at every inch of me and then I leaned towards her neck. I began to kiss and such gently at the soft skin. She gasped slightly and at first I feared I had hurt her. She did not say anything and she pulled me closer to her. I took this as a sign to keep going. I felt her hands tracing my scars and I smiled against her skin.

"Do they still hurt?"

"Sometimes they do, yes." I told her.

She kissed the scar on my shoulder and stroked my back.

"Give me some time Ulfric. Give me time and I will make all the pain go away." she whispered.

I closed my eyes and lifted her tunic. Her cold, soft skin was flawless. As the moonlight fell upon her body, I could not look away. I reached out and touched every bit of skin I could. I laid her down and then laid down beside her. I ran my hand down her body and she closed her eyes. As I came back up I covered one of her breasts. A soft moan left her lips and I looked up to find her eyes closed, her lips slightly parted. I smiled a bit and gently began to massage her breast.

"Oh….oh Ulfric…." she moaned.

I leaned over and kissed her, still massaging her. She reached up and put her hand on my face as I kissed her. Her other hand went down and started to massage me. I pulled back and kissed down her jaw to her neck and shoulder. My trousers were becoming quite uncomfortable with every movement of her hand. I reached down and untied them and she pushed them down.

Gwyn's POV

I pushed down his trousers and his erection came free. I put my hand on him and pumped along him once. He groaned and slid his leg between mine. He looked down and then pulled down my trousers. I was completely naked before him and I wasn't ashamed. He put his hand on my face and kissed my lips again. He took my other hand in his and then slowly pushed himself inside of me. I moaned into his mouth and he shoved himself forward. I tensed up in pain but it quickly vanished. Somehow I felt complete, being together with him. He pulled back and looked into my eyes.

"You are so perfect Gwyn. So perfect."

I smiled and brought his lips back to mine, but stopped just before they met.

"I'm only perfect…..because I'm so in love with you." I whispered.

He wrapped his arm around me and lifted me to him. I smiled again.

"You've grown so strong Ulfric."

"If I hurt you….."

"You won't. I trust you." I told him.

He kissed me and slid his tongue into my mouth. Then he started to move inside me, and this had me moaning and holding him tighter. He started to pull out before pushing back in. The feeling was better than I thought it would be. He stopped kissing my lips and started kissing my neck. I gasped and then leaned up to kiss his shoulder. He started to pump into me harder and faster and I moved my hips in time to his thrusts until we had a perfect rhythm. He sat up and pulled me onto him. He thrusted up and I started to kiss his neck. He moaned loudly and I smiled. His moaned only made my pleasure increase. When I stopped moving as fast, he grabbed my hips and started to move me along his shaft. I wrapped my arms around him and he gently laid me back. He reached down and pressed his thumb to my clit. I threw my head back and he kissed the base of my throat. I ran my leg up his and clasped his forearms before I screamed his name. I tightened around him and came hard.

"Ulfric…."

He grunted and I knew he was close to the edge.

"Say my name again Gwyn!" he begged.

"Ulfric….Ulfric…."

"Again!"

"Ulfric!"

He buried his face in my neck and he came hard as well. He was breathing hard and unevenly as he looked into my eyes. He rested his forehead against mine and stroked my cheek.

"You are incredible." I said.

He chuckled and kissed me.

"As are you. I don't think I could possibly let you go to the Dawnguard now. What will I do without you here?" he asked.

I laughed and he rolled off me. I looked at him and pulled myself up. I stared at his handsome face. He looked like he was sleeping but I knew he was not.

"I'll be back before you know it. I promise." I said.

He snaked his arm around me and pulled me to him.

"I want to go with you, but…."

"I know you can't. But know that nothing could ever stop me from coming back to you. Not now not ever."

He looked into my eyes and tucked my hair behind my ear.

"I love you Gwyn." he told me.

I smiled softly and stroked his cheek.

"As I love you."

He kissed me again sweetly before we curled up and went to sleep.


	12. To Fort Dawnguard

Chapter 12

To Fort Dawnguard

I woke before the sun the next morning. Ulfric was still asleep beside me. I smiled and moved his hair from his handsome face. I got out of the bed and put on my cloths before turning back to look at him. I sat down at the foot of the bed and touched his hand.

"If I wake you I know I'll never be able to leave. It's hard enough right now, especially after last night. But as I said I'll be back very soon. I love you Ulfric." I whispered.

I got up and then kissed him softly before sneaking out of the room. I walked down the stairs and came face to face with Galmar.

"Just where do you think you're off too?"

"Fort Dawnguard." I said.

He raised his brow.

"I never took you for a vampire hunter. And what about the war?"

"There won't be any war unless I take care of this dragon problem. I have a feeling I'll find something that will help me in Fort Dawnguard. Ulfric knows, he wasn't happy about it but he knows I have to do this."

Galmar nodded and then smiled a bit.

"He sounded very happy last night."

My eyes widened before I narrowed them.

"What did you say?" I asked in a low voice.

"Erm….nothing. I said good luck to you."

I nodded.

"That better be what you said." I growled.

"I do have one favor to ask you."

He nodded and I took out a letter.

"Give this to Ulfric when he wakes up."

He nodded and then left. I left the Palace of the Kings and walked down towards the carriage.

"Need a ride?" he asked.

"Yes. I need a ride to Riften."

I paid him and then he told me to climb in back. I did so and watched Windhelm shrink into the distance. A few tears fell but I knew if I didn't do this….there wouldn't be a Windhelm anymore. With that in mind I felt determined. This was no longer just about saving my mother and avenging my father…..I had to keep Ulfric safe from the dragons. And I was the only one who could do it.

Ulfric's POV

When I woke up there was an empty space where Gwyn was. I sat up and found her gone. I sighed, wishing I could have said good-bye. As I got dressed Galmar knocked on the door.

"Come in."

He came inside with a letter in his hand.

"Is that…"

"From Gwyn? Yes. She asked me to give it to you when you woke up. I must admit….she sounded quite happy last night."

I smirked and he laughed. He left the room and I sat down on the bed. I opened the letter and smiled at Gwyn's handwriting.

_My beloved Ulfric,_

_ I'm so sorry I had to leave the way I did. I knew that if you woke up I would never be able to leave. Last night was absolutely perfect! Trust me I will be back as soon as I possibly can, you can be sure of that. As I said I am heading for Fort Dawnguard, and I don't really know when I'll be back. I promise to send you letters and let you know where I am when I can. I will be thinking of you every day until I see your handsome face again. And I will stand by your side in this war. I left something for you under the pillow. When you find it you will know I am definitely coming back. You have nothing to worry about. I love you Ulfric, and I'll see you soon._

_ Always and Forever, _

_ Gwyn Snowfeather_

I reached under the pillow and felt something cold. I pulled out Gwyn's locket. I smiled a bit and closed my fingers around it.

"I love you too Gwyn." I whispered.

Gwyn's POV

I slipped through Riften that night and made my way to the other side. I followed the road until I came to the cave the orc told me about. I took a deep breath and walked inside. It was only dark for a few minutes before it opened up into a canyon. I was amazed by how beautiful it was.

"I could live here." I said to myself.

I kept walking and I met someone along the way.

"You heading up to the fort as well?" he asked me.

"Yes. It's just up ahead right?" I asked.

He nodded and then he took off. I smiled and shook my head and continued walking. It was an impressive fort I had to admit. I walked up the steps and pushed open the heavy door. I saw a Vigilant of Stendarr talking with another man. From the description the orc gave me this had to be Issran. I walked up and set my bag down.

"Can I help you?" he growled.

I nodded.

"I heard you were looking for vampire hunters. I came as soon as I could."

He gave me an amused smirk.

"Well I'm always looking for extra help. But their doesn't seem to be much to you."

I raised my brows. I spotted some crates and took my bow. Fast as lightening I drew and arrow and hit the very middle of the crate. Issran slowly looked from me to the crates.

"Well you seem…..able. Maybe you can help my friend her. Tell her about….what was it? Dimhollow." Issran said.

I turned to the Vigilant.

"Yes, Dimhollow Cavern. There have been vampires looking around in there for something, I think something important."

"And you want me to go and take a look around? I can do that."

Issran chuckled.

"Eager, I like that. Take a look around the fort, there's not much here yet but feel free to take what you need."

"Thank you."

"And be careful with those vampires, one scratch and you could turn into one."

I chuckled.

"I would kill myself before I let that happen. And I'm well protected, trust me."

He nodded and I went to a nearby desk. I wrote another letter to Ulfric another letter telling him where I was going and that I would be alright. I walked back to Issran and he looked at me.

"If it's not asking too much, could you or someone deliver this to the Palace of Kings?"

He looked at the name on the parchment.

"Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak eh?"

I nodded.

"I promised him I would let him know that I was safe whenever I could."

He smiled a bit.

"I'll handle it personally." He said.

I smiled and nodded my head.

"Thank you. Now I'm off to Dimhollow." I said.

"Good luck and stay safe."

I nodded and then left the fort.

Ulfric's POV

While Gwyn was off with the Dwanguard, I was preparing for the war. Though I had promised Gwyn I wouldn't start the war just yet, I needed to plan.

"My Jarl Ulfric."

"What is it Jorlief?"

"There's a man named Issran here to see you. Something about Lady Snowfeather."

I immediately walked out to see him. He nodded and held up a letter.

"She asked that this be delivered to you. I promised I would personally bring it to you."

I nodded.

"Thank you. Is she safe?"

"She left the fort 2 nights ago. It should all be in the letter. I need to be getting back."

I nodded again.

"I am grateful you came all this way to give this to me."

He nodded and left. I took out the letter and smiled.

_My beloved Ulfric,_

_ I made it to Fort Dawnguard. I expected to be trained for a while but I guess Issran decided to simply trust in my abilities. I'm on my way to Dimhollow Cavern. Apparently the vampires have been poking around in there. I promise I will be careful and I'll be back in your arms before you know it. I miss you and I'm always thinking about you. Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone. I love you. _

_ Always and Forever_

_ Gwyn Snowfeather_

I smiled and shook my head. Even though she told me she would be careful, I couldn't stop worrying. I took the letter and put it in my chest along with the other one. It would feel like an eternity until she was back in my arms.

"Be safe Gwyn." I whispered.


	13. Serana and the Elder Scroll

Chapter 13

Serana and the Elder Scroll

Gwyn's POV

I made it to Dimhollow, after getting lost at least twice. I saw a torch on the ground just outside.

"That cannot be a good thing." I said to myself.

I took out my bow and slowly walked inside. I heard voices arguing and then I heard someone get stabbed. I peered around a corner and saw the vigilant I was meant to meet on the ground.

_ Damn!_

There was at least one vampire and it's thrall there. There was also a dog like creature roaming around. It looked almost skeletal and it had very large teeth.

_ Probably best if I take out the vampire first, then the thrall and then the dog thing._

I took a deep breath and got into a good position. I aimed for the vampires heart and released. I killed it but now the thrall and the dog thing were onto me. I just managed to kill the thrall but the dog jumped me. I dropped my bow and it fell down off the small ledge. The dog clamped it's jaws around my arm and I shouted in pain. It's bite was cold. Cold as death! Ulfric's face popped into my mind and I knew I couldn't die now. I grabbed the dog and wrestled with it. I rolled and fell off the ledge. The dog hit the ground first but it wouldn't let go of my arm. I shoved my thumb through it's eye and it finally let go. I grabbed my bow and turned. It jumped but I fired first. It was thrown back by the force of the arrow and smacked it's head on a rock. I slowly approached it and checked for a heartbeat. I sighed in relief when I found it dead. I searched the bodies of the thrall and vampire and found a few useful things, such as knives.

"You can never have too many knives." I muttered.

I closed the Vigilant's eyes and sighed.

"I should have hurried to get here. I hope you are at peace. I'll finish this." I said.

I stood up and made my way deeper into the darkness. It wasn't easy getting through that was for sure. I came across more vampires, skeletons and more of those damned dogs. Finally I came to a large, open area and heard two vampires talking. There was definitely something in there that they wanted. I aimed an arrow at the thrall and fired. I killed the thrall but now both vampires were looking for me.

_ Ulfric…..I love you._

I jumped out and fired two arrows. I killed one but the other one was stronger. I reached behind me to take another arrow, and it was my last one.

"Forgive me Ulfric."

I took a deep breath and fired. When I opened my eyes, the vampire was dead with my arrow right between his eyes. I smirked and stood up. I took back the arrow and the one I used on the other vampire. I made my way down and my arm started to hurt badly. I put my hand down on a small pillar to look, then I cried out in pain. Something sharp went straight through my hand. When it went back down my hand was bleeding badly. A strange purple like light appeared and I looked around. There were odd basin like objects around. One of them had purple like fire in it.

_ If this is what the vampires are searching for…._

I wrapped my hand and then pushed the basins into the light. When I had successfully put all the basins in order the ground began to shake. The stone moved down and then a large tomb like object rose up. It opened and a woman with black hair and pale skin fell out.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"I think so."

She stood up and the second I looked into her eyes I gasped.

"You…..you're a…."

"Vampire. Yes."

She didn't seem evil, just confused.

"My friends would want me to kill you…" I said.

"Well then what are you waiting for?"

I looked at her. She didn't look much older than I was.

"I can't. Even if you are a vampire….you don't seem evil nor do you appear to be a threat to me."

She smiled a bit.

"I'm Serana."

I smiled at her.

"Gwyn Snowfeather."

She nodded.

"So what were you doing in there anyway?" I asked.

She looked back.

"It's a long story." she said.

"Okay well do you know how long you were in there for?"

"I'm not sure? Whose in power now?"

"The Empire is in Skyrim, but Ulfric Stormcloak is the true High King."

"Never heard of him. What Empire?"

"Um…the one from Cyrodil." I said.

"I must have gone longer than I thought. Look do you think you can help me get home?"

"If I can."

"Good, my family used to live in a castle off the coast of Solitude."

I nodded.

"First we need to get out of this cave."

"I agree."

As we walked off I wondered.

"Hey out of curiosity, what is that thing?"

"It's an Elder Scroll. And it's mine."

My eyes went wide.

"An Elder Scroll? That's what they wanted with you?"

"Who?"

"The other vampires. Well it makes sense now." I sighed. "Issran is going to kill me. Well come on then, lets get you home." I said.

"Wait," I turned. "You know I have an Elder Scroll, you know I'm a vampire and you're still going to take me home?"

I was a little confused.

"Yes, I told you I would." I said.

She seemed surprised but I ignored it and kept going.

Ulfric's POV

I was still waiting for Balgruuf's answer. And I was getting frustrated with each passing day. I often thought about going to Fort Dawnguard to see Gwyn, but I had too many duties here. At the end of the day I did what I always did, I went to my room and went to sleep to dream of Gwyn.

Gwyn's POV

I got Serana home. Her father ticked me off to no end. And when I had refused his so called gift he banished me. I knew I had to tell Issran what I found, but I was going to stop at home on the way. It was the middle of the night when I finally got there. I walked through the streets until I heard a scream. I ran towards it with my bow ready, but when I got there, the girl was already dead. I sighed and put away my bow. I knelt down and closed her eyes. A few of the guards came running and I turned to them.

"Lady Snowfeather." One said.

"I ran as fast as I could, but she was already gone. And there was no one here either." I told them.

They all sighed.

"Same as always."

"Wait, this has happened before?" I asked.

They nodded. I sighed and looked at the poor girl.

"I'll talk to Ulfric in the morning. As you were."

They nodded and wished me goodnight. I walked into the palace and passed Galmar.

"Do you ever sleep?"

He jumped a bit then looked at me.

"Ah you're back! And still in one peace, good, good."

"Well almost, I got bit by a damn dog."

He raised his brow.

"This wasn't a normal dog. It was running with vampires. And when it bit…..it was cold, cold like death. I've never felt such pain in my whole life." I told him.

He walked over and unwrapped my arm.

"It'll leave a scar but it doesn't look too bad. Ulfric already went to sleep, you'll find him up there." He told me.

I smiled and nodded. I walked up to Ulfric's room and sat down on the edge of the bed. I smiled and brushed his hair from his face. Unfortunately Ulfric was a light sleeper and his eyes flew open.

"Gwyn!"

I smiled and he sat up and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around him, happy to be back with him.

"I missed you so much Ulfric. But I can only stay tonight. I have to be on the road again in the morning."

"What happened to your arm?" he asked.

"I got bit by a vampire's dog." I muttered.

His eyes widened with concern.

"I'm fine. It was just a bite, really I'm fine."

He sighed in relief and pulled me back into his arms.


End file.
